


Smile! It's Monday

by Latteexe



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adopted Children, Child Eren Yeager, Child Mikasa Ackerman, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 12:56:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 19,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17386862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latteexe/pseuds/Latteexe
Summary: You just came back from holiday to find levi tackled with kids; strange, where did they come from? After no note at the doorstep or any letter you decide to take them in to realise that they had lost their parents! So you step up to help but the thing is... will levi step up too?IAlso available on Wattpad and Quotev.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work has officially been posted by me on Wattpad and Quotev.
> 
> Enjoy!

I was walking up the stairs to my shared apartment in [City]. I just got out a taxi coming from the airport. I was away in [Country] visiting family. As I came closer to the apartment door I heard a scream come from inside. It sounded like a child. A girl in fact. I walked closer (more like ran). I burst open the door and shouted "I will save you little one!". I stood in a fighting pose and looked around. Then a bright smile came across my face. There was Levi lying on the floor with two little ones holding him down. They were so cute! "Awwwwww! Levi!" I cooed and took out my phone. I went closed and took pictures from all angles. "Hey! Brats! Get off!" Levi shouted "Help me brat!". I picked up the two toddlers and sat them on the couch. "Here" I said streatching a hand out to Levi. He grabbed it then let go quickly after getting up. "Where did the kids come from" I said, a bright smile plastered on my face. I looked at the two. One had dark brown hair and bright green eyes, while the other looked like Levi. Black hair, grey eyes and a monotone expression. "I don't know! How would I know, brat?" he said loudly. This caused me and the toddlers to turn our gaze to him. "...They were in front of the door with no parents" Levi replied after a few secconds of silence. "No parents? Wait! Levib does that mean we can keep them!" I say exitedly. I jamp up and down looking at him happily. "No" Levi stated coldly. "Bu-" I said, getting cut off by a small voice. "Please" the boy said. "Look Levi! How can you say no to that!?" I said with puppy eyes, going over and sitting next to the boy. "We can keep them...on one condition" Levi started. I quickly jamp up again and ran to him. I hugged him tightly. "I...can't...breath" he gasped. I realised what he said and let go. "What condition?" I asked. "That you take care of them, I will chip in sometimes" he says before going into the kitchen. I smile "Yay!" I shout before going over to the kids. "So whats your names?" I ask them. "Eren!" the boy shouts proudly. I look at the little girl too. "M-Mikasa" she stutters. "What sweet names!" I tell them. "Do you have parents?" I ask them, just to be sure. "Well we did, but the went to heaven" Eren said sadly. My smile changed to a frown and I put my hads on their sholders. "Well, from now on, Mr Shorty and I will take care of you" I said. "I heard that, brat" I heard an echoed voice say from the kitchen. I rolled my eyes and focused on the kids. They both smiled "Yay!" Eren shouted. I then though for a seccond. "Are you hungry?" I asked them both. "C-can we eat out?" Mikasa asked. "Well?" I looked back at the kitchen, "Why not!" I said happily.


	2. Chapter 2

After about 2 hours arguing with Levi about walking or driving, we decided to drive. "Wait! We don't have car seats for the kids!" I paniced as I got in the drivers seat. Levi then got out the car and went round the back. 'Huh?' I thought to myself. He opened the boot and pulled out to car seats. They were both black with a read stripe down the side. "Where did you get them from?" I ask curiously. "Well Hanji brought them over for Petra's kids, so she left them in the boot" he said while strapping the kids in. I never thought that Levi of all people would care to help them strap in. "Well then Mr Shorty, where to?" I asked Levi with a smirk on my face. "Tch" he replied with. Now I knew I was pissing him off. "Where do you wanna' go kids?" I turn to the back seat. Mikasa had already fallen asleep and had a faint drool on her lip. Eren on the other hand was wide awake and really wanted to get going. "Can we go to Pizza Hut Mummy?!" he excitedly asked, bobbing up and down in his seat. "Well..." I said thinking about it. 'Did he just call me....MUMMY!' I said in my head over and over again. "You will have to ask Daddy, it's his car after all" I said looking at Levi. Levi suddenly jumped up and looked at me in a mix of 'even more pissed off' and 'what the fuck did you just say'. "Just go anywhere" he said turning back around and facing the passenger side window. "Tch" was all I heard after wards. 'Well then' I thought and said "Okay! We are going to Pizza Hut!". After about a ten minute drive in pure silence, we were here. "We are here kids!" I said happily and both Eren and Mikasa jump up. I unbuckled my seat belt and opened the door. I climbed out and went to Eren's door. I opened it up and next thing I knew I was tackled by the brown haired boy. "Ahhh" I laughed and clung onto him so he wouldn't fall. Mikasa climbed out after very gracefully and walked to my side. After I put Eren down at my side, Mikasa ran over to Levi and held his hand. The male jumped in surprise and said "Hey brat get off!". I scowled at this and went up to his side. "Levi she just want to hold your hand! Be nice to her for once!" I scold him and he simply replies with "Tch" as he normally does. I smile at little Eren who was holding my hand and he smiles back.  I then look over to Mikasa who is happily holding Levi's hand. We cross the zebra crossing and walking through the doors to Pizza Hut. I felt like people were staring at us. As we went past tables, I could hear mummers coming from the families like,

"Oh look at the young couple"

Or

"Wow two kids? That young? Well he must have been on the roll"

I blushed at the man saying this and turned my gaze to Levi who had is infamous monotone expression slapped on him. I walked closer to Levi and whispered "Don't you find it awkward how people are staring?". We get to our table and sit down. "No, as long as there is nothing to look at, I don't mind" he said, with the same expression as before. He went over and grabbed two high chairs from a corner. He put them at the end of the table and picked up Mikasa. Levi bent over and lowered her into the high chair. I did the same with Eren after looking in astonishment. 'Who knew he was so gentle with kids'  I said to myself. Levi held his menu in front of his face and read it silently. I went over to the main desk. "Excuse me Sir? Do you have any coloring sheets for the kids?" I ask the short-tall-ish male standing with his back to me. When he turned around I realized it was my good friend Marco. "[Y/N]?" he says turning round, "It's been so long! How are you?" he smiled. "Good actually" I smile back. Marco turned round and got some coloring sheets. "How many?" he asked. "Just two will do Marco" I replied kindly. "So you have kids now is see?" Marco said looking past me and instead to the table where the kids and Levi were. "U-um n-no they are just being looked after by Levi and I" I stutter tuning a light pink. "Well okay then!" the 'Freckled Jesus' said, walking over to our table. 

"Hi! I am Marco and I will be your waiter today" Marco chirped looking at Levi. A slight "Tch" escaped Levi's lips. I rolled my eyes at him and turned my attention to Marco. "Would you like to order your food now or just your drinks?" he asked politely. "What do you want now Levi?" I ask him. He just looks up and says "Food please" to Marco. "Okay! So who wants what?" Marco beamed. "Well can I have a [FAVOURITE PIZZA] please and Levi?" I said looking at Levi. (Sorry if you don't like pizza! Just pretend that you do! Thanks!) "Hawaiian Pizza" he says in a monotone voice. "Please" I add glaring at Levi. Marco writes it down, "And for the kids?" he says smiling. "Um just two small cheese pizzas please Marco. "Okay then!" Marco says writing it down and walking away. "You know manners cost nothing Levi" I hissed at him. "Mummy look!" I hear Eren shout. "Eren sweetie keep your voice down please, what is it?" I say kindly. Eren shoves a picture in my face. I had to regain my eye sight because of how hard he shoved it. I looked at the picture and smiled softly. It was a picture of a [H/C] woman and a raven haired man. In the middle there was little Mikasa and Eren holding the adults hands. "Awwww! Eren! Is that your parents?" I say to him. He grabs the paper off me and writes something above the people's heads. "Mummy whats your name?" he asks me covering up the picture. "[Y/N].” I say back, and he continues writing. "There! Properly finished now!" he says handing me the picture back. I read the names over the people's heads.

Daddy Levi

Eren

Mikasa

Mummy [Y/N]

My eyes widened and I smiled warmly. "Eren it's amazing!" I say giving him a hug. I pass the picture to Levi. "Look Levi! It's so cute!" I squeal. He looks at the picture. I could have sworn I saw a smile on his face, but convinced myself it was just me. Next thing I knew. Levi folded it up and put it in his pocket. I was shocked at first but realized something was going to happen when we to do something when we got home.

After finishing up in the restaurant, we all went outside to the car. This time Levi drove us home. It was only 5:13pm when we got in. I decided to go for a nap after I set up the kids beds for the night. I walked into Levi's room. Since Mikasa had a liking to Levi I got out extra quilts and pillows from Levi's closet and laid them on the floor. 'This will do until I get them beds' I say to myself happily. I go threw to my room and do the same for Eren. 

After doing all of this it was 6:58pm. I decided the kids have to go to bed now. "Levi?! Where are the kids?" I shout to him from my room. I don't get a reply from him, so I walk down the hall and through to the living room. The sight I saw was amazing. Levi, Eren and Mikasa were all cuddled up on the couch fast asleep. I quickly took out my phone and took pictures. Thank god the flash wasn't on. Eren and Mikasa stirred a little. I decided to carefully lift them into bed. After putting both of the kids in be. I came into the living room and threw a blanket over Levi. I then noticed that a picture frame was lying on the coffee table. In it was the picture that Eren drew. I smiled and whispered "Goodnight" to Levi. Before walking into the hall I heard a faint "Goodnight brat" from Levi.


	3. Chapter 3

When I awoke the next morning, a smell of bacon and eggs rushed to me. I opened the door to my room, Eren wasn't in bed when I looked over. The smell got stronger and stronger as I closed in. "Levi?" I ask confused. I turn the corner and see Mikasa, Eren and Levi in the kitchen. "Mummy!" Eren shouts jumping off his seat and running to me. "Hi Eren" I giggled at the toddler's excitement. "What's cooking good lookin'" I sang to Levi, joking around. A slight "Tch" was all I heard and he continued cooking. "Mummy? What are we doing today?" Mikasa asked, sipping some apple juice. "Well...since it's Winter, why don't we go sledding?" I say happily. Levi comes over and puts the bacon and eggs on a plate. He hands the food to the kids first, then to me. "What's wrong Daddy?" Eren asks Levi confused. Levi turns a rounds and looks at Eren. "I am not your dad, brat" he said slightly pissed at the fact they called him that. "Levi! They just want to know how you are! Be nice to them!" I said getting pissed off with Levi. Levi just stared at me in his usual, monotone, state. "Tch" he said turning back to his food. I did the same, digging in quietly.

⭐🌙⭐

We all got into the car. I strapped the kids in while Levi got in the drivers seat. "Where are we going again?" he asked looking in the review mirror. "To the dry ski slope" I say getting in the passenger seat. I clicked my seat belt into the buckle and faced the front. Levi put his hands on the steering wheel and turned the engine on. A few seconds later, we pulled out the drive way and into the street.

We had been driving for fifty minutes now and both the kids were sleeping. I looked through to the back seat. I smiled at the sight I saw. Eren was holding Mikasa's hand while they were both fast asleep. I turned to the front and I looked at Levi. "What do you want brat?" he asked, catching my look. "Oh! U-um nothing!" I stammered of embarrassment of being caught. I turned my gaze to the radio. "Can I?" I asked reaching out to it. Levi gave an approving nod and I switched it on. My favourite song was playing.

"There's nothing holdin' me back!" I began to sing smiling. Levi looked at me and then turned his attention onto the road again. I then heard a small voice from behind me. "She says that she's never afraid" it sang. I looked round to see Mikasa singing with me. She had the voice of an angel and I smiled at her. "Just picture everybody naked" I sang.

We continued singing songs until we got there. By 'we', I mean Eren, Mikasa and I. Levi just rolled his eyes and watched the road. When we stopped the car in the car park, I unbuckled my seat belt and opened the door. I swung my body round and hopped out. I closed my door behind me and opened the back door where Eren sat. Levi got out Mikasa and carried her to the main lodge. I did the same with Eren. I walked in and gasped at how beautiful it was. There was a glass chandelier in the middle of the room. The building was made of oak and spruce wood. On the walls were pictures of Skiing champions from around the world. There was a.pair of skies nailed to the wall as well. I basked in the awesomeness before someone tugged on my arm. Levi dragged me to the main desk. I snapped out of the trance I was in and walked with him. "Hello! How can I help you?" the lady asked at the desk. "Can we get two adult and two kid tickets for sledding" Levi asked. "Please" I added from behind. He glared at me and picked up the tickets. "Thanks" I say and smile. "I hope you couple have a good day" she said kindly. "Oh we-" I started, but was cut off by Levi.drafging.me out of the lodge. There was a pile of sleds at the bottom of the slopes. There was a sign in front saying, 'For sled users only'. I go over and grab three. "Why did you get three?" I heard the raven haired male say from behind me. "Be cause you, Mr Shorty, will probably not want one" I say, teasing at the 'Mr Shorty' bit. He scowls and grabs a sled for himself. I tilt my head and raise an eyebrow at his actions, but shake it off. 

We walked to the sledding slopes and all the snow was that brown slush type stuff. We decided to walk to a more decent place where not many people were. To be honest we were the only ones at the spot Levi chose. I breathed in the fresh air and looked at the crisp white snow before us. It looked like a pure white ocean, stretching across the hills. I smiled blissfully and turned to the kids. "Okay let's go sledding!" I shout grabbing their hands and running with them to the slope. They both laugh and I put our sleds down at the top. "Okay Mikasa first" I say since Mikasa was already in her sled. "Yay!" Mikasa cheers and I push her down the hill. "Eren now" I say lifting Eren into the sled. "Weeeeeee!" Eren shouts happily as he goes down the hill. I then position myself in the red sled before me. I wobbled struggling with the top at my feet. Before I knew it, I was fleeing down the hill. "Woo hoo!" I shout. Levi looks up at me and the usual "Tch" escapes his lips. "Mummy look! Eren's a dragon!" Mikasa said smiling. Eren was breathing out air and it was turning into frost clouds. "That's awesome Eren! Mikasa, why don't you be a dragon too?" I say to them. "How?" she asked me a little confused. "Just blow out the fire in your through" I say. "Okay" she said waddling away to Eren. I smiled at her cuteness and turned to the hill Levi was on. To be honest, it was quite funny to see Levi in a kids sled. I giggled to myself and watched him skid down it. He fell of the sled at the bottom and I laughed. I went over to him and bent over slightly. I gave him my hand and pulled him up. "What?" Levi asked staring into my eyes. I burst out laughing, "You have a massive pile of snow on your head!" I said. Levi quickly patted the snow off his head while I turned to the kids. They had given up on being dragons by the looks of it, and instead were making snow angels. I smiled and decided to join them. "Mummy look!" Eren exclaimed excitedly. "Wow that's amazing Eren!" I say happily. I look at Mikasa's snow angel and it was beautiful. She even added a face and halo to it. "Your's is amazing too Mikasa!" I say to her, my happiness showing a little too much. Suddenly, SPLAT! I am him in the backside by a cold, yet may I add wet, snowball. I turn to see Levi standing there with a sly smirk on his face. "Oh, it's on" I smirk and grab a pile of snow, molding it into a ball shape. I launch it at Levi and it lands right on his face. He wipes it away annoyed but then strikes back. "Crap!" I say dodging it and leaping to the side. I then see Eren step up along with Mikasa. They both have 4 snowballs each. Next thing I know, Mikasa is firing them like a catapult right towards Levi. "Take that!" I laugh at him, sticking my tongue out. "I will protect the princess from you evil man!" Eren said confidently. I smile and look towards Levi. He then clears his throat and says "I shall have the princess all to myself Knight Eren and there is nothing you can do about it!". I blush a little and next thing I know I am being carried over Levi's shoulder. "Ahhh!" I shout playing along. I laugh a bit as I see Eren and Mikasa running towards me and throwing snowballs at Levi. This was the most fun I have had in years!

⭐🌙⭐

The car ride home was quiet and peaceful. Eren and Mikasa had fallen asleep and I think I am almost there. "So" I hear a male voice say. "What?" I reply confused. "So how was today?" the raven-haired man said. "It was amazing Levi thank you" I smile. I though I saw him smile but just brushed it off. I yawned and headed off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning I woke up, a slither of sunlight coming through the curtains. I yawned and rubbed my eyes as I got up to open them completely. My eyes widened as I saw snow falling and landing delicately on the objects outside. A smile grew on my face, I tried to be quiet to let Eren sleep, but completely failed.

"M-Mummy...? What are you doing..?" Eren asked drearily. "I'm going to go wake up Daddy, It's snowing outside!" I whispered, but in a excited tone. "R-really?!" Eren whispered back, his eyes lighting up and smile widening. Eren got up and grabbed my arm, indicating that he wanted to wake Levi up too. When we got into the room, Mikasa was still asleep and Levi was sprawled across the bed with a book in his hand. "Daddy!" Eren whisper shouted as he jumped on top of him. Levi's eyes shot wide open as he sat up in bed to look at Eren's wide smile. "What?" He said with a more comforting voice, probably because he just woke up. "It's snowing outside, look!" Levi turned his head toward the window. "Tch" Once again, I swear I saw a slight smile on his face... Never mind. He lifted Eren onto the floor. I started to see Mikasa wake up. She yawned and sat up looking around her seeing everyone's relatively lit up face. She looked clueless "Whats going on...?" she mumbled. "Its snowing!" Eren shouted and hugged Mikasa. Mikasa hugged back of course. I looked around at the scene before my eyes. Eren and Mikasa talking about ways to enjoy today and Levi looking out the window. I smiled to myself and sighed. "Right, who wants breakfast?" I smiled and Eren's hand immediately  shoots up. I blink, looking at him for a few seconds and walk into the kitchen with Mikasa and him in two. "I will get dressed first" Levi said, closing his bedroom door. 

I looked around and try to find something to cook, but the cabinets were almost empty. I sighed and grabbed a few bowls from the cabinet above me. I put them in front of Mikasa and Eren and went back into another cabinet. I looked through the cereal choices. We had Sugar Puffs, Lucky Charms, Krave and Rice Crispies. I sighed and brought them all out, "Have your pick" I smiled, bestowing them upon the two little ones. Their eyes widened and they immediately grabbed a box each. I sighed and turned to go to my room, "Don't spill anything" I said, walking away. I went into my room and walked over to my wardrobe. There were a selection of [Light/Dark] colored clothing. I smiled and grabbed a [F/B] top and some jeans. I really wasn't in the mood for getting all dressed up in fancier clothes than this. I didn't look too bad, so I left the room. I walked into the hall and Levi bumped into me, knocking me over. "Tch brat watch where your going" he said, giving me a hand up. I watched his eyes look me up and down. I blushed lightly, "Uhh...Levi?" I said, confused as to what he was thinking. Next thing I know I am being pushed into my room and having clothes thrown at me. "What the fuck Levi?!" I say as a top hits my face. Once I manage to get all the clothes off me, I see Levi standing there with his monotone expression and a hairbrush in hand. He gestures me to turn around and sit on my bed. I follow his orders carefully and sit on my bed. "Turn around" he says, I do so and something touches my hair. It's the hairbrush, Levi was brushing my hair. "Why are you brushing my hair?" I ask and get no reply. I roll my eyes and let him do it. A few minutes pass and he had stopped, now he was using his hands to plait it. I smiled and waited for him to finish. His hands were soft but rather cold, I didn't mind though. Once he finished the plait he tidied it up into a bun. I was confused a little, who taught him this? He stopped touching my hair and instead took my top off. I blushed red and he shoved the top he had thrown at me earlier onto me. I was confused and decided to just let him do it (even though I was extremely embarrassed), he didn't seem to be stopping anyway. He pulled of my loose pair of jeans and gave me the ones he picked. I watched him as he gave me the clothes he picked and I put them on. He sighed at his result and walked out the room. I got up, still confused from what just happened. I was about to walk out the door when I caught a glimpse of myself in my long mirror. I turned and saw what outfit Levi had put on me. To be honest it was quite cute. I wonder who taught him all this, how to do hair and pick out good clothes.

I walked out my room happily to see Levi feeding Eren, something I love to see, I didn't want to interrupt them so I walked past them and sat on the sofa. I thought about our food supplies and maybe how I could get some shopping done this morning. It would be an opportunity to find out what Eren and Mikasa liked. I got up only to be tugged at the shirt by a little hand. I turned to see Mikasa buried in her red scarf. "What's wrong?" I ask her kindly, bending down to her level. "If you and Daddy love each other then why do you not share a room?" she asked innocently. I blinked and blushed lightly. "Oh...um...well.." I said before being interrupted by Levi. "It's because we are not married or in love" he said coldly. I turned to him and gave him a spine chilling glare. He just rolled his eyes and walked into the bathroom. "So you and Daddy don't love each other?" Eren said, coming over to Mikasa and I. I nod sadly, I think Levi broke their hearts because Eren looked on the verge of tears. I stop my thinking because of a phone ringing on the kitchen bunker. It's Levi's. I walk over to it and it's Hanji. I smile and answer it. "Hi Hanji" I smile. "Ah! [Y/N]! yes I wondering if you had any spare time later, you see I am having a party for New Years Day since it's in a two days and wanted your help with buying decorations" Hanji said through the receiver. "Yeah sure, this afternoon I am free" I say. "Okay, I will come pick you up" Hanji said before hanging up. She didn't even say what time she was coming. Well that's Hanji for you.

I let out and sigh and shook my head, “I guess the best time to go is now.” My thoughts were quickly interrupted by Eren tugging on my hand, pouting slightly before pointing to Mikasa. “She said that if Daddy didn’t love you then it makes her sad.” He crossed his arms and huffed but I could see him holding back his tears which made me kneel down and rub his head gently, “Even though Daddy says we aren’t in love, he still loves you guys, okay?”

”Uh-huh, sure.” Someone said from the doorway, I look up to see Levi who was glaring down at me which made me quickly avert my eyes and smile at Eren. “He just has a funny way of showing it.” Mikasa jumped up as soon as she saw Levi and grip onto his leg. He glanced down at her and clicked his tongue before looking at me with a ‘You’ll pay for this’ kind of look. I return a apologetic smile before scooping the two up in my arms and carrying them to get them changed. “We’re going shopping today, okay?” I smile as I look at the excited faces on the two of them before pushing on a cute penguin sweater on Eren, messing up his hair. “Aww.” I laugh at his ‘tough-guy’ expression before proceeding to dress Mikasa who was more elegant and responded to my actions as I placed on a pink jumper along with a cardigan. “Eren, doesn’t Mikasa look pretty?” I ask, before raising an eyebrow when I saw him trying to get into trousers. I laugh and shake my head, helping Eren before he turned around and crossed his arms, looking proud. His eyes glanced at Mikasa and he blushed before looking at him, “She looks very pretty like you Mommy.” I smiled happily and nod before standing up and taking them by my hand, leading them outside of the bedroom to see Levi fully dressed in a long black jacket and a knitted beanie. His eyes look over to me then at Mikasa and Eren before he tutted and rolled his eyes. “Come on, don’t be like that. We’re going shopping!”

Literally dragging Levi out of the house, I manage to make my way to the car and sigh heavily when we plop in. He started the engine in silence and drove, unhappily. I could see he didn’t agree with the whole shopping thing. Instead of worrying, I crank up the radio which had the song ‘See you again’ on and I was about to sing only to have a loud voice come over me which I recognized was Eren. Mikasa was quiet and mouthed the words along whilst peering out of the window and relaxing to the heating that was turned on by Levi and I could have swore again I saw a smile- I sigh, never mind. My eyes peer out of the window and I watched the blur of white rush by as Levi drove; I look at him seeing his cute, concentration face. That was when I got an idea, “Levi...Eren and Mikasa and I have already sung and now it’s your turn.” Levi looked away and shook his head, “Hell no.” I grin, “Is Levi too scared~?” Eren mocked him, letting out a laugh, “Daddy’s scared~ Daddy’s scared~ Daddy’s scared~” His eyes glance up to the mirror and he tutted again, “I am not now shut up if you want to hear me sing.” His cold monotone voice rung through the whole car. Levi took a breath and turned the volume on the radio down before starting the first verse of ‘All of me’ by John Legend. I stare, surprised at his beautiful voice. He continued singing until we arrived at the shop. I smiled happily, “You’re awesome at singing, why don’t you sing to the kids when they go to sleep?” His cold eyes shoot into mine, “No. Way.” 

I get out and shiver at the cold and look a Eren and Mikasa holding hands and Eren taking off his hat for her, how sweet! I laugh slightly and continue walking, watching them made my hands feel a little cold until I felt something warm hold onto them. I turn to see Levi’s hand holding onto me. It was cold earlier... Does his hands get warmer when it’s cold? His eyes match mine before he looked ahead and entered the shop, looking around. “Now hurry up, what are we here for?” I look at him and then thought before remembering the decorations, “We’re here for more food, decorations and party stuff for Hanji.”

”Curse that four-eyed frog.” He groaned before walking off in his own direction with Eren, leaving Mikasa with me who was as good as an angel. “What would you like for breakfast tomorrow?” I ask and Mikasa looked around before leading me to the soup section, picking out tomato and chicken soup. I blink and take them, putting it in my basket whilst walking on to see her pick up a baguette and butter. “Did you parents used to make this for you?” She nodded. “Her soup was the only thing that we ever loved and it was the only thing she ever cooked. She always gave us bread with butter with it.” I pat her head and nodded, she was so adorable. I was going to say something until I heard a bunch of racket and yelling going on the other aisle to see Marco and Armin who had fallen over because of Jean. I sigh and rub my forehead, sometimes I feel like they’re like another bunch of kids. I walk over and raise an eyebrow at them, “Guys what are you doing?”

Armin looked up and jumped up, smiling happily when he saw me, “[Y/N]!! Thank god you’re here, he’s bullying me!” He pointed to Jean then burst out laughing along with Marco who was looking at Mikasa and walking over, kneeling down. “She’s got pretty eyes, hasn’t she?” Holy freckled Jesus said. I knelt down beside Mikasa who was blushing at the comment, mumbling a ‘thank you’. Jean walked over and looked at Mikasa, “Oh ho, she looks so cute.” I nod and rub her cheek. “She does doesn’t she horse face?” I tease with Jean about to cuss but he bit his tongue since there was a child. I was having a load of fun with these guys, they were amazing. I laugh along with them as I picked up a few decorations for New Years that was where I bumped into Levi and Eren who had soup loaded on their basket. I blink then look at Mikasa who was actually smiling at this, running to Levi and giving him a massive hug. Armin was behind me, laughing before glancing at Eren who was still on his ‘tough-guy’ act once again. Levi was sighing heavily and rolled his eyes slightly before locking his eyes with mine and then he looked away, holding the basket and walking off to the check out. “Well, we should get going now! We’ll see you around.” Marco waved and then walked off leaving me and the kids. “Did you two have fun today?” I ask, looking at both of them in one before blinking seeing as they were holding up two lollipops with their puppy dog eyes. Laughing, I nod and take them, rushing over to find Levi near the end before plopping the lollipops down. His eyes glare at the kids before he paid quickly then took the bags and left almost in a rush. Gosh, where was he going off to?

 

☕️ 🥀 ☕️

 

It was dark at night and I lay on my bed with the sheets covering me. It was so cold today and I couldn’t get to sleep in such weather but I shut my eyes tightly together anyway that was when I listened closely to hear a soft voice singing in the dark. Levi. Just from his voice I became sleepy and fell asleep from the very lyric that he had finished off on: ‘Let me love you.’


	5. Chapter 5

The sun outside leaked through the curtains and covered the whole of my blanket with warmth and this was not very normal since it was literally winter. I groan slightly and shift my body away, hiding my face from the slight to get back to sleep only to be woken up again by Eren jumping up and down on the bed all excited for some reason. Sitting up, Eren and Mikasa curl up in my arm as Levi came soaking in all dressed smartly in a black suit and white dress shirt along with a black tie making the two children gasp and grip onto my hand tightly. I blink and raised an eyebrow, “Where are you going Levi?” I ask and allow Mikasa to tug the blankets up to cover herself along with Eren who was grinning from ear to ear. A small click of his tongue was all I heard after I asked the question. As always.

”Hurry up, get dressed. We’re going to some type of party four-eyes set up.” He responded and folded his arms, leaning against the door waiting for me to move but I couldn’t because, honestly, he looked amazing in that suit. “Tch, brat what are you looking up? Chop chop.” Levi turned on his heel and walked out the tapping of his shoes faintly drifting into the room. I looked down at the two kids who were completely out of my sight and instead I find them opening up drawers and pulling out dresses, socks, cardigans and many more things but if I were going casually to the party a hoodie or sweater would be the top thing on my to-wear list I mean it’s so cold. I was stressed out about the whole thing of going outside in a dress with my legs freezing to death I wanted to go back to sleep and just rest the whole thing off but my thoughts were blown out of my mind when Eren started to yell, all excited as the two of them held up a beautiful dress. The golden top shimmered in the light of the sun as Mikasa blinked, amazed by it but even I’m surprised. I though I had threw it out after prom night- a small sigh left my lips as I smiled and I was sort of relieved that I had something decent to wear at least but still, it was going to be cold outside. 

“This is so pretty,” Mikasa said, stroking the material with her cute little fingers. Eren nodded in approval and folded his arms, looking at me with those tough guy heroic eyes.

He was still grinning ear to ear as he said, “But without my awesome taste in style, mummy would have never looked this good.” He truly was proud making me laugh and nod whilst slowly shuffling out of bed, holding up the dress and taking it off the hanger whilst Eren and Mikasa ran off to play again outside. I removed my pajamas and get dressed into the dress, sipping up the back somehow successfully before admiring myself in the mirror. I’m surprised it still fits. This was truly one occasion to go crazy on my hair though there was going to be some serious clip problems after... Oh well, I can deal with it at least I look presentable and maybe this is my chance to show Levi that can actually do my own hair nicely and maybe shock him with my dress and stuff. This is going to be great to see his expression. I reach up to my [H/C] hair and brush through it before getting out loads of clips, bands and just a can of hairspray as well as a curler slowly turning it into a hairstyle I’ve seen loads of people do at the hair salons and those fancy hair videos on YouTube. It took me hours that I received at least 10 knocks on the door but it was lucky the two kids woke me up early or else we would’ve been late straight away but after this make-up was also needed even though I was going to probably return to my ‘normal’ and comfortable style. I add some spray on quickly and I was finished. A knock followed as I placed the spray can down, making my way towards the door and pulling it open to find Levi opening his mouth about to say something but it immediately shut as soon as he looked me up and down, surprised. 

“Levi? Hello? Earth to Levi, Earth to Levi.” I spoke, waving a hand in front of his face until he snapped out of it looking at me and covering his mouth and I honestly swear to god he was blushing. A small cough followed as he scratched his neck and sighed.

He pulled Mikasa and Eren from behind him showing two cutely dressed kids in a dress and suit making me smile and laugh lightly as Eren was holding a small bunch of flowers behind his back. “Anyway, let’s hurry up and go now.” Levi snapped, looking away from me and avoiding any type of contact but Mikasa was smiling wide at me as they were led outside along with me into the car but it was freezing.


	6. Chapter 6

As soon as we arrived, Eren and Mikasa were screaming and gasping at the sight and it really was something to scream at. It looked like some awesome fun house and inside was definitely going to be the best- I mean, Hanji made it! Levi clicked his tongue irritated and turned to the back and glared at them, “Hush, hush. You guys are too loud- it’s just some house Hanji decorated, okay?” Eren pouted and grabbed at Levi’s cheeks, pulling them into a goofy smile making me laugh. “Shut up-“ He groaned at me and narrowed his eyes making me laugh even more but I try holding it in but it failed and instead I accidentally bit my tongue trying to hold it in. 

“Alright, alright. Enough messing around you two, let’s go.” I open up the door and stepped outside then watched the two kids pop out of the car with their cute little clothes. Eren ran over and hugged my leg tightly making it impossible to move without looking like an awkward potato rolling across the frozen ground. I rub Eren’s head but before I could say anything else, Levi lifted him up and away from my leg and started to scold him quietly but Eren was having none of it- instead he started to bite Levi’s nose making him wince and pull back slightly. I let a small chuckle leave my lips as I reach over and patted Eren’s back, taking him back into my arms and walking side with Mikasa holding gently to my fingers and skipping next to me. Levi followed slowly behind, rubbing his nose and clicking his tongue making a loud ‘tsk’ noise as we entered and we were treated with a small mummer of noise and light music playing in the background. Hanji turned around from the corner and gasped loudly, running over and looking at the two children who were blinking at her with their own adorable matters. 

She smiled brightly and looked up at him, “[Y/N]!! I didn’t know you were going to bring these two adorable kiddies here!” Hanji ruffled up Eren’s hair and petted Mikasa’s head with a light laugh. I rub my neck awkwardly and look at Levi who was folding his arms and looking away from the kids and darting his eyes around the room- probably looking for somewhere quiet to sit down. Hanji stood up an d led the two kids into the kitchen for some cake leaving me and Levi to stand at the entrance with everyone else walking around and forming loose circles. 

“Four-eyes is annoying, isn’t she?” He groaned as he walked past me, leaving a small scent of his soap behind for me to follow. “Who said she could just take the two like that-“ I was surprise by this and stared at him.

I open my mouth and then close it again before catching up to him, quickly. “And I was here thinking you didn’t care about Eren and Mikasa.” He stopped and glared at him with the sharp eyes of his before grabbing my shoulders and shaking me slightly. 

“Of course I would care! They’re kids after all- I don’t like children but I’m not going to leave them stranded in the middle of nowhere.” He spoke firmly making me smile lightly to know that he actually cares. “But don’t get the wrong idea, I’m not going to help since it seems like they are perfectly fine under your care.” Levi’s hands slipped from my shoulders as he continued to walk to the a quieter room with lesser people but the music was blasting there. He slumped down on a chair as I look around and paused when I saw Jean and Armin waving to me and walking towards me but Jean seemed to have gotten drunk or he just ate too much sugar. 

Armin nudged Jean with his elbow and tutted before smiling brightly at me, “It’s great to see you here! It’s a surprise you managed to drag Levi along too- trust me, that’s a real challenge sometimes.” Horse face Jean rolled his eyes and looked over at the raven haired male who was glaring at him from where he was sitting. “Ah, look! Marco’s here too!” The freckled boy walked over and bowed down politely before looking at Jean and raising a brow.

”And what on Earth has happened to him?” He inquired, looking at Armin with perplexed eyes whilst the blonde haired boy just laughed and shrugged it off but he was nudging Jean to say something- or explain. Jean just smiled at him. A big long smile. I shake my head and laugh at him making Marco just sigh and rub the corners of his eyes because seeing horse face smile is just ridiculous. I could see Levi in the corner of my eyes keeping a close eye on me for some reason like he was watching me or something along the lines of that but he looked more relaxed than tensed up which was a good sign. I excused myself politely and made my way over to Levi, smiling at him as I took a seat on the edge of his armrest with no where else really sit down and if I went on the floor it would be an awkward position to sit in and people would misunderstand.

Brushing a strand of hair behind my ear, I look around at the dimly lit area with people slowly dancing around and the small mummers of conversations overlapping over the music. “Are you not going to go and get yourself something to eat, Levi?” I asked, glancing down at his hands that were held together loosely and resting on his lap- they seemed cold and lonley and I would like to hold them if he would let me but I doubt that would happen especially since he had already mentioned that he didn’t love me. A small shake of his head followed as he cocked his head towards me, allowing a sigh to leave his lips as he stared into my eyes as if he were waiting for me to say something else which I do, in my head, but it doesn’t leave my lips. I was going to ask him if I should stay to keep him company but instead I say, “Would you like me to go and get you something to eat? Hanji and Petra made small snacks for us and they’re really nicely decorated so it would be a shame if you-“ 

“Shut up for a minute and just stay here for a second.” He interrupted me, making me slightly surprised with what he had just said. I nodded and fell silent, sitting quietly next to him and listening to the music slow down and turn to another piece of a famous well composed piano piece which filled the silence between us. “Let’s go.” Levi spoke, standing up with a hand in his pocket as he looked down at me with his cold eyes catching mine. I hesitantly stood up and raised an eyebrow.

”Go? Where?” I inquired, glancing at him. He rolled his eyes and grabbed my hand, leading me slowly to the middle of people, drawing attention to the both of us as he rested his hand against my waist and holding my hand up slowly pushing me back and guiding me in a slow dance. I felt heat rise up to my cheeks as people stared at us. My mind tried comprehending what was happening as I snapped out of my anxiety and placed my hand reluctantly on his shoulder somewhat afraid he might slap it away in front of everyone. “Levi why are we doing this, again?” I whisper, stepping back then forward as he turned us around.

His lips were pursed tightly and he didn’t answer my question as I watched him with the music matching every move we make; I could see Armin in the corner of my eye grinning so wide I was scared his face might get stuck that way. Levi looked at me and closed his eyes, exhaling lightly. “[Y/N], I honestly didn’t know you were that thick of an idiot. You’re worse than Hanji for Christ’s sake,” He opened his eyes lightly and looked his dead in the eye, “The kids need a good future and for that to happen we need to be good parents. The two of us so- Will you, do the honors of becoming my partner?” My heart stopped at that moment and my mouth was open slightly as this time, I could clearly see a smile tugging at the corners of his lips.


	7. Chapter 7

We came home late that night with Eren and Mikasa both tired and sleeping at the backseat of the car with Levi sighed and shaking his head, “You know, those two really are a pain in the ass sometimes.” I laugh lightly and push his shoulder as he tease him.

”That’s only ‘cause you’re not as nice to them as I am.” I responded, stating the truth though maybe it’s because that Levi doesn’t know how to take care of kids? I’m not sure but either way it’s going to be less stressful now that he’s by my side. Yawning myself, I face the front and fasten my seat belt whilst Levi did the same before resting his hand against the steering wheel and starting the car up. He ignored me most of the time until we reached home at exactly quarter to eleven which was way past the children’s bedtime. I open up the door, letting the cold air touch my arms as I close it behind him and go back to take the two inside to find that Levi had already taken them and they were sleeping peacefully in his arms. 

His narrow eyes came staring towards me as he clicked his tongue slightly, “Hurry up, it’s cold.” Levi opened the door with one hand whilst managing to rest the two sleepy heads in the other arm and walking inside. I quickly follow and close the door, letting a tired sigh leave my lips when I fee the warmth of our house coat my skin. Starting to take my hair down on the way to my room, I decide to have a quick shower and deal with my hair the next morning considering it was late and to dry my hair takes way too long plus it would probably wake the children up. Levi rubbed the side of his jaw as he watched me and shook his head, “Do you have a spare blanket in your room?” He asked making me peek out from the door and nod, “Bring it over once you’re done, alright?” I step back inside and close the door, smiling to myself as I remember the small smile on Levi’s lips. He really should smile more, honestly it looks really cute on him but I doubt he was going to I mean, it’s really hard to make him laugh even when you tickle him! 

I walk into the bathroom and turn the shower on whilst removing my clothes and resting the towel on the top cabinet before climbing in.

 

🌷

Wrapping a towel around my body, I walk back into my room and start putting my pajamas on when Levi knocked on my door. “Don’t come in, I’m getting changed.” I spoke, loud enough so he could hear and quiet enough so the kids wouldn’t wake up. He hummed and I could hear him walking about slightly before turning the handle and shoving a hand through the gap, holding onto a white envelope. “What’s that?” I question whilst walking slowly towards it.

”I don’t think you should really be asking me.” Levi responded, “I haven’t opened it up.” I raise a brow and nod slowly whilst pushing on the door to close it but Levi stood in the way, “Oh, and make sure to bring a pillow too.” Those were his last words before he closed the door and walked away with his feet muffled against the carpet. I sit down with my pajamas on and my towel wrapped around my shoulders as I opened up the white envelope and look inside it to find a few pieces of paper. They both included a heart in the middle but one was a well sketched drawing of Eren and Mikasa- by well I mean amazing I’m wasn’t even lying when I said amazing though most people knew I exaggerate sometimes. I take the three out and opened them up to read.

’Dear [Y/N],

I wasn’t planning on writing this- no actually I did this during the party but I’m not sure you even noticed being surrounded by your friends but I decided to give it to you anyway just as a little thanks. I’m sure you can guess, from this inky handwriting, who this is by now and if you can’t you have one heck of thick brain, it’s Levi. I’m not sure many people actually write letters to thank each other anymore and I’m not sure they really say it face to face they more just hand each other presents and hope for the best but I’d rather write a letter- it helps me express my feelings, you know? 

You saved me, actually. You saved my ass. You probably haven’t realized it but you really have been a hero to me- a reluctant one I’m sure you given up at times especially when I push you away with my dismissive words and I want you to know I don’t mean to. They aren’t intentional they’re just there for my defense, for my safety. Falling in love, actually, is one of my fears- Philophobia they call it these days but it’s not that big of a deal for you but for me it really is with all these confused feelings in me but I learn a lot from you and I wanted to say thank you. Don’t just think this is one of those normal ones, I really mean it from the bottom of my heart. It’s not the thank you I give to you when you make me cereal or the thank you I give you when you help wash up the dishes it’s more of a- I don’t know how else to put this, a sentimental type of thank you. Something that should mean a lot to not just you but to me. I hope you’re understanding.

To see that you actually accepted my request for me to be by your side almost filled me to the brim with happiness and I want you to know that basically everything you do makes me happy but smiling just hurts my cheeks. Maybe because they’re stiff from me having an emotional structure? I don’t know- I’m definitely not a doctor. I mean, you’ve probably noticed my skin is always cold and I don’t know why but this is besides the point. I learned that happiness doesn’t mean winning a war or needing to get a successful job it’s all about how long you can make it last in your heart and how much that person, thing- object can make you smile. I know you only saw me smile for a split second and it seems that I’m saying that I’m not happy because I didn’t        Mmm.                                 smile long but a smile remains in my heart. Yes, the cold, cold thing that’s called my heart is actually warm you just can't feel it and I’m not letting you dig it out of my chest for me. No, no. Not happening- not a chance.

But besides that, Mikasa and Eren both make me happy too: they’re small determined faces. Eren and his protective and heroic character and Mikasa with her quiet but honest, humble character being they’re both respectful for the both of us but have a funny way of showing it. Funny meaning they probably side with you more than me. But that can be ‘worried’ about later. [Y/N] I’m sure you know you’re a good person to be around and if not, I don’t exactly have the right to say this given what I act like, but your self-esteem should be higher. You’re an amazing person, really even my frozen cheeks crack a smile for you. Cheesy? Shut up, I’m trying my best here with ‘nice’ words. Don’t want to be shouting in your ears, do I?

I adore both of them, really and I love them to pieces but I really can’t raise them up- I mean, look at me. Always frowning, ‘tsking’, ‘tching’ all that won’t be a good influence for the kids, surely. That’s why as well as thanking you I’m asking for help. Make us a little warmer, you know? Make us laugh a little longer, smile a little brighter, hug a little tighter. I don’t know, but having you by my side right now really helps me and words really can’t describe it, honestly it’s the feeling you get when you get all excited for something and when it actually comes you feel all giddy and all. I’m not going to throw up, I swear but it’s making my insides go funny. You’re making my insides go funny everytime I see you. I swear to the gods above us that I’m going to die from ‘giddiness’ someday.

Fuck me sideways, I really want to say this face to face right now but I fucking love you to bits.

I fucking love you.

I love you lots.

’Love’ is a funny word and powerful word to say that I never use at all but for you it’s an exception. It might suit me if I say it, ‘I love you [Y/N]’ I’ll try it some day.

Yours, Levi.

PS, here’s a quick sketch I did.’

 

My heart was racing and my eyes went tears as I read, gripping the sheets in my hand- for fuck’s sake Levi don’t make me cry. I rub my eyes gently and place them to the side, who knew he could be that sweet? I take the pillow and blanket and walk out of my room to see the very man sitting and rubbing the kid’s heads, singing softly to them. “Thank you.” I whisper and he looks at me, nodding slowly.


	8. Chapter 8

The very next morning I found myself sleeping against the sofa was Levi’s arm loosely wrapped around me and his other holding Mikasa and Eren close to his chest. I chuckle and sit up, watching them before rubbing my eyes and stood up to make breakfast probably maybe some type of cereal with a fresh smoothie? I don’t know, I’ll think of something up and I’ll just do it on the spot just like I always do. As I reached down of the cardboard box my phone rang in the corner and I rushed over to answer it so it didn’t wake any of them up before placing it to my ear. “Hello? This is [Y/N] speaking.”

”Ah, just the person I need to talk to! This is Hanji~ I was going to ask to take care of the kids today? I promised them we would make some gingerbread men ready for Christmas!” Hanji spoke through the phone, clearly excited. I laugh and smiled as I listened to her go on, “Oh oh! And, I was going to take them out shopping for Christmas designs and check out some cute hats.”

I smile and looked over at the kids, “Okay, sure. Is one o’clock okay?” I ask and I hear a hum of agreement on the other side, “Thank you, bye!” I close the call and place the phone down before starting to pour the cereal and milk in a bowl for the kids and a bigger one for Levi before thinking about whether or not to make smoothies for all of them. I face the counter and ponder for a while before gasping when I felt arms around my waist and a warmth behind me making me turn around to see the raven haired male, holding me close. “Good morning, Levi. You scared me a little.” He simply made a 'tch' sound and watched me make breakfast. To be honest, he wasn't a big help being latched to my hip but I didn't mind.

I pulled out the plates from the cupboard as I had managed to pull together mini pancakes to go with the cereal. Looking down, I could see that it was just a little bit wet in the middle but it wouldn’t hurt to eat it anyway, right? I knocked those thoughts out my head as I knew they would get on my nerves if I didn't. "Eren! Mikasa! Breakfast!" I shouted and they both came running through...well almost. Eren was running too fast and must have forgotten the glass door into the kitchen because he ran straight into it. Mikasa was suddenly at the aid of the little boy and I jumped in too. "Eren sweetie are you okay?" I asked, a look of concern spreading on my face. Levi had already left the kitchen before this happened and he walked in with a confused look.

"What happened to the bra- Eren." he said, correcting himself.

"He ran into the glass door.." I said, kind of proud that Levi tried to be nice. Looking at the boy, my eyebrow rose and his brown hair bobbed around as he shook his head and looked up at me with the biggest grin in the whole universe. I let out a relieved sigh that he was okay, at least for now. The boy stood up with a proud huff and placed his hands on his hip like some superhero in a cartoon or something making me laugh but Levi just shook his head with a look of ‘what on dear earth am I raising?’ On his face.

Mikasa shook her head and looked at Eren with narrowed eyes slightly just from making her worried. “Don’t worry, a glass door won’t break my power! My strength is in your hands and I got that from my dad!” He laughed and ran over, pushing himself into Levi’s arms making the man stumble back and fall over which caught my attention but he caught himself on the counter with an angry face. It changed quickly as he sighed, rubbing the kid’s back.

”Come on now, that was dangerous, don’t go making me fall over or else that strength will be given to a monster instead.” The raven head spoke, obviously joking, and patted his head before looking at Mikasa and gesturing her over for a small hug which- from my view- made her smile brightly. Squirting some syrup on the pancakes, I place them on the table along with the cereal and spoons before watching them and leaning against the counter with a small sigh.

Looking at the happy trio it kind of made my insides feel giddy; this was probably the feeling Levi was talking about in the letter which I still had under my pillow in my bedroom. It was so cute and sweet of him that I kind of hoped for something like again, possibly on Valentines. “Come on now, you three. The pancakes are going to get cold!” Rolling my eyes, I sat down at my seat and started to eat myself since I was starving I mean there was food right in front of me how could I not have been craving it? Exactly why I really shouldn’t watch cooking shows at night which makes me hungry all the time but my mother and father never let me go and get snacks at night especially when they’re sleeping. Losing myself in my thoughts, the spoon rested against my lips and my eyes were focused upon the glass containers filled with pepper and salt. 

“[Y/N]?” Levi called and peeked at me, leaning over the table, “[Y/N] Hello? Earth to [Y/N], Earth to [Y/N].” I snap out of my thoughts and look at him with a confused expression. “Your cereal is gonna get wet and it’ll taste like cold porridge.” Sitting down next to me, I notice the kids were gone and I could hear them yelling and laughing in the living room whilst Levi raised a brow with a ‘are you sure you’re up for this’ look on his face- he was becoming better at expressions which made me glad. Taking the spoon from me he held up up and glanced at me, “Open your mouth.” I blink and open it slightly whilst he placed the spoon inside, feeding me. Chewing, I smiled and shuffled up in my seat somewhat excited to eat now- it’s amazing how quick emotions can change. “By the way, [Y/N], I was wondering if you would like to go out today since- from what I’ve heard- Four eyes is taking care of the kids? We could go for a picnic or maybe we could go to a restaurant?” Suggesting this made me pop up and swallow the cereal hard as I nod, excited. 

“No kidding, right? So a date!” I grin happily, watching Levi’s face grow red as he huffed and looked away.

”I-It’s just dinner...” He muttered under his breath.


	9. Chapter 9

I sit in my room with my blanket wrapped around my shoulders and my eyes focused on the mirror as I traced my hands across my cheeks with a small smile. I personally hope this was a date- I mean, who wouldn’t? Levi barely asked me out like this and this was probably the first time he even did asked me out! Reaching towards my [H/C] hair, I brush it back and halved my hair before braiding it by the roots then tying them up to two buns- we’re probably going out to a picnic instead of a restaurant as Levi did ‘imply’ it wasn’t a date but that gives me another thing to tease him about. Taking a stripped shirt and then placing some grey dungarees over them with leggings beneath I was pretty much ready for this seeing as it was sunny for a winter day. I grabbed my jacket and pulled it on and over my shoulders before opening up the door to see Levi in a dress shirt and casual jeans. Still his original style, huh? "Morning." I said to him with a smile. A light blush coursed through my cheeks as I went to wake the kids up. 

I walked down the hall to Levi's room. Eren had had a nightmare during the night and insisted he slept with Mikasa and Levi. I chuckled remembering the memory. I opened the door slowly to see two sleeping faces. I sighed and tried to wake them up with the softest voice I could muster. "Eren... Mikasa..." I said with a smile. I was to focused on the kids that I didn't realize the figure standing in the door way. As I turned around I saw Hanji standing there with the biggest grin ever as she strolled over and picked the two sleepy heads up with a grin.

”Do you mind if I take them now, [Y/N]? You two go and enjoy some couple time whilst I look after these two.”

”Coupl-!” Levi nearly choked on his tea when Hanji mentioned the word and he started to cough making me laugh slightly, “We’re not- We aren’t...” A groan left his lips as he shook his head and huffed. “Shut up, four eyes.” Grabbing my wrist and pulling me outside he shouted a sarcastic goodbye to the woman and led us down to his car with a slight hurry. 

Rolling my eyes at him slightly, I slide into my seat and fasten the seat belt before waiting for Levi to come in too. When he did he had a calmer posture and his eyes were narrowed at me as he groaned softly, fastening his own seat belt and beginning to drive. “You seem stressed now, Hanji worn your energy out?”

”Never.” he responded with the most sarcastic tone I have ever heard in my life, “Of course not, duh, smashing the windows to get into our house, taking the kids, breaking in without permission, calling at like six o’clock in the morning and shouting in my ear everyday of course - I could never get stressed with this totally not old hag.” His sarcasm was getting worse making me crack up slightly and him roll his eyes. 

“Come on, I like Hanji.” I laugh and lean back in my seat, looking outside and yawning to myself slightly, “Thank you for taking me out today, by the way, I really appreciate it.”

”Don’t act like it’s some date or anything..” he muttered, ears going red and his eyes avoiding any contact with mine as he turned a corner making me lean against the window. “Plus, we never get to spend much time together so it’s good to get out every now and then.” Making up more excuses, he paused in his sentence and looked at me. I gave him the ‘seriously’ look and he sighed.

Crossing my arms in a stubborn way, I stare at him. “Come on, Levi, you know it’s a date. Admit it already - admit to defeat.” 

“Defeat- I am never going to admit to defeat.” Levi responded firmly, staring at me, “Never, ever. But I will admit, for once, that this is a date so stop your whining and shut up for a few seconds so I can drive without getting ourselves in a major car accident or something like that.” Letting his raven hair fall upon his face, he focused on driving in silence and as soon as we arrived at the park the sun was still out and we could see loads of small children jumping around with happiness.

Opening up the door, I climbed out and shut the door again before looking at Levi who was taking a look around. “Amazing.” I spoke, seeing a glassy lake nearby and the trees swaying ever so gently in the light breeze that blew past. “Come on, let’s go.”

I followed Levi through a thick patch of forest. We arrived in a place that looked like Fairy Hollow from the bloody Tinkerbell movies. I gasped in amazement. The sun poked through the trees just enough to make everything seem like a photograph. If only I had brought my camera. Damn you stupid brain. There was an old log that had a thin layer of moss on it and a few flowers bloomed around it. The trees were mostly birch and oak and I liked the combination. Obviously someone had planted the birch here as birch doesn't grow near oak. I smiled at the beautiful range of flowers.

I turned round and saw Levi placing a picnic cloth down and placing a basket of food on it neatly. To be honest, it was like something out of a movie! I blinked, not really able to believe this before making my way over and sliding myself down with a smile. “You know, I’m happy you suggested this, Levi.”

”I’m happy I suggested it too.” He added stiffly with a tone of sarcasm to his voice but he looked up with one of those cute smiles as he sat down and wiped the smile off. “Anyway, come on then, let’s start eating.” He spoke and opened up the basket to bring out small jam sandwiches and a bottle of unopened black current. A small sigh left my lips as I smiled at our surroundings - butterflies were actually in the forest and the ground was filled with crunchy autumn leaves; sitting on them may be a bit of a pain as they sometimes poke you but it’s such an amazing sight. “[Y/N], do you seriously trust Hanji with the kids. She’s probably taking them to climb freaking Mount Fuji.” 

Taking a bite out of the jam, I stare at him and laugh but that was instant regret as I choked a little on the bread and coughed before turning to him. “Sorry, sorry.” I shook my head as I tried to contain my laughter, “I trust her, duh, Eren and Mikasa are the most precious things to me right now - they’re small kids who needed a home because their mother’s missing.” His eyes shallowed and they dropped over to the basket whilst he sighed and nodded as he understood what I was talking about. “Plus, Hanji’s a pretty good babysitter.” I add on.

”Guess you’ve forgotten that I told you Petra said she tried to put face paint on the kinds making Mikasa cry.” He muttered under his breath and glanced back at me with a blink as I stared at him. “What? It’s nothing -“

Rolling my eyes, I stare at him and raise a brow. “Sure, sure. No, seriously, that was just one time.” I huff and take another bite - the whole day went on with me and Levi contradicting each other but it made us laugh either way especially when I accidentally made Levi choke on his juice causing him to nearly die from coughing but I couldn’t help but kill myself with laughter.

”Oh my god-“ I laughed and watched him as I shake my head, looking at him wiping his mouth and dabbing his knees slightly. “I fucking love you - that was amazing.” His whole body froze when I spoke and he looked up at him with a blink.

”Say that again?” He spoke and looked at me.

”What?” I furrow my brows. He crawled forward and looked at him as his face was unbearably close causing my cheeks to heat up.

”Say that you love me again.” Levi repeated.

”I love you-“ I spoke.

Ba-thump. Ba-thump. Ba-thump. 

My heart was racing as he pressed his lips gently against mine and tilted my head towards him.

First kiss.

Under the trees.

In the middle of nowhere.

On a perfect day.


	10. Chapter 10

When driving back home, I stare out the car window and sigh to myself softly as I wait for something to happen or maybe a conversation to spring up - the kiss he gave me, I couldn’t stop thinking about that and it was stuck in my head like some never ending movie.

I really never expected it to happen and in all honesty it was super surprising too; I never knew he was capable of doing such thing until now. My eye lids were getting heavy by the minute and I couldn’t keep them open especially everytime I heard a car whizz by, my mind would fall into a deep sleep from a comforting sound.

Hanji had asked us to meet her by the beach which took about nearly half an hour to actually get there so it was worth sleeping though it would’ve been nicer if she had told us earlier seeing as we could’ve chosen a picnic site closer - I’m not complaining, obviously, the whole picnic was lovely.

“Levi.” I started and looked over to him with my tired eyes. I don’t think he heard me as he kept focusing on driving without giving me a glimpse.

I coughed slightly and shuffled up in my seat, “Levi.” I repeated and looked at him - was he just ignoring me now? I frown softly and lean forward to see him but the seatbelt was holding me back, “Lev-“

”Say my name one more time and I might just crash.” Levi responded firmly whilst giving me a soft look through the mirror - he still wasn’t used to this whole ‘lovey dovey’ thing, huh?

I nod and zip my lips shut but he gently chuckled and sighed, “You really never give up, do you? All in all, that’s what I love best about you.” He spoke and nodded whilst looking out the window and turning a corner - if I keep my eyes on his hands I can see his slender fingers grip onto the wheel tightly and it looked effortless for him to turn the wheel, though in my experience as a child I couldn’t even turn it one degree.

Leaning back in relief that he wasn’t ignoring me, I nodded and glanced over at him. “That is true - very true and I love that cold way you speak to me.” I added with a laugh of sarcasm, “No, no, please don’t take that offensively that was just a joke. I love everything about your personality and your looks are just a bonus.” I gave him a wink making him sigh in disappointment and shake his head.

As if he had no other remarks to make, the male groaned softly. “You and your strange words.” He tapped the wheel and spoke just like my teacher but instead much more calmer.

“I honestly think if there was a ‘the most strangest and sarcastic insult’ competition you would come first place.” I laugh and cross my arms, pretending to be a stubborn little child making Levi click his tongue creating a ‘tch’ sound.

He pulled up near the beach and parked us up before opening up the door and stepping outside to get a massive blow of wind in his face. “Holy freckled Jesus.” He whispered and ran a smooth hand through his hair.

”I know right?” I look down at the beach and I hop down the stairs to see Hanji and the two kids creating sand castles whilst the other children joined them. I raise a brow in concern and Hanji waved a hand at me. “Hanji, why do you have so many kids?”

She laughed and pushed her glasses up whilst standing up and pointing to me, “Because, [Y/N], I am the legendary baby sitter.” Hanji looked smug at this and grinned at Levi who was face palming himself.

”Uh huh... Right-“ I look around and see Mikasa and Eren however the small brave boy was running towards the sea with Mikasa. He grinned and grabbed her hand, pulling her towards the water as they both fell down in it making them laugh. I smile at the adorable sight of them as they wandered deeper. “Eren! Mikasa! Don’t go any further!!” I yell as loud as I can, catching their attention as they nod whilst Hanji ran over to play with them. As she was running, the woman tripped and clung onto the two kids before pulling them down by accident. I gasp and shake in panic. “Oh no- Oh no, no, no, no.” I dash towards the water to try and find my kinds as Hanji came back up with empty arms.

Levi ran past me and incredible speed (is he The Flash or something?) and dived under the water as quick as a silverfish as he swam down to find the two, grabbing them by the waist and pulling them back up for air. I nearly cried with relief as I ran over and hugged the two in my arms, holding them tightly. “I’m really sorry [Y/N]!!!” Hanji cried and took off her glasses, wiping a few tears away as she whined. “I really- I didn’t- I shouldn’t-“

”Calm down, Hanj-“

”You better be fucking careful next time.” Levi interrupted me with a stern voice, clear frustration in his words as he glared at her, “You put our kids in danger again and I’ll make sure you’ll never touch on-“

I pat Levi’s back and sigh, “Calm down, calm down. Their safe, right?” I look down but Eren was holding Mikasa in his arms who looked almost as pale as the small boy did.

”Mummy..” He said and looked up with large green eyes, “Mummy I think Mikasa’s sick.” I look down at the girl who was coughing and wheezing heavily making me panicked and grab the girl up and began to run back up to the car. 

“Eren you stay with Levi!!” I yell as I dashed up as quick as I could.


	11. Chapter 11

After the incident a few days ago Mikasa has been feeling really ill which concerned me a lot but it definitely wasn’t Hanji’s fault - I should’ve known they were going a bit too deep and that Hanji was just trying to have fun.

I was currently siting on the sofa with Mikasa's head rested on my lap. She was fast asleep. Levi had taken Eren to the store to pick up some things as I stayed with the small black haired girl. I was honestly worried about her but the doctor said that she needed plently of rest and food. I smiled as I watched her breathe in and out calmly.

I was thinking about how Levi had said 'our kids' instead of '[Y/N]'s kids' yesterday. It made me happy to know he cared about them and me. I was really lucky to have him around and with me all the time. It made me feel like I was wanted and I enjoyed that feeling.

Mikasa sneezed and sat up as I was taken away from my thoughts. "Mummy, can I have some food?" Mikasa asked me quietly, to which I smiled and nodded. I moved her over before heading to the kitchen and setting up some things.

"Time to make some breakfast!~" I sang which made Mikasa laugh at me. I chuckled a little and started to make some eggs on toast.

I was almost done but someone burst through the kitchen door and wrapped their arms around my legs. "Mummy look what daddy bought me!" The small someone said. I looked down to see Eren with a plush dinosaur teddy. I bent down to his level and smiled. "What's his name sweetie?" I asked as Eren put his thinking face on. "Hmmm...Max!" he shouted as he ran out the kitchen and Levi came in.

"What's cooking?" he asked as he leaned on the counter top. "Eggs on toast, scrambled or fried?" I asked him as he stuck the kettle on. "You choose" Levi said, getting some tea bags out. I nodded and continued making the food.

"Levi?" I said as I shifted things onto plates. "Yes?" he replied. "Do you enjoy having the kids around?...enjoy having a small family?" I said in a small voice. I looked up at Levi only to have his lips on mine. "Of course I do" he said as he pulled away and walked out the kitchen door.

I was left with a spachula in hand and a smile spread out on my lips. Life was going good at this moment in time and I did not want to waste it.

"Yo yo yo! Guys, guess who's got breakfast?!" I sang as I waltzed into the living room with two plates full of food for the little ones. "You!" Eren and Mikasa said happily as they reached up for the plates. "You look like you've been starved" I laughed as I gave them their food and went to get mine and Levi's — he was already sat down next to the kids — watching them eat happily. His cold eyes slid towards me and gave him the original cold stare before they softened and he nodded with a small ‘thanks’ leaving his lips as I passed the breakfast onto his lap. 

I sat down on the arm recast and looked up at the screen, “Well, since it’s already morning should we all watch a movie?” I asked, Eren and Mikasa nodded in unison and Levi scoffed a little at my idea — looking away and shaking his head whilst he ate. Rolling my eyes a little, I pulled on Levi’s cheek and stuck my tongue out at him.

”C’mon, you got any better ideas?” I question him, making him look up at me and raised a brow — he grabbed onto my shirt and tugged me down towards him — making our faces real real close. My cheeks heated up instantly as he stared coldly into my eyes.

”Don’t tease me.” He spoke, before leaving a small kiss on my neck and letting go; returning back to his breakfast and eating it calmly like he totally didn’t pull me down but luckily the kids were distracted by the films on Netflix as they kept taking the remote from each other and trying to get a try on it. Levi placed his plate down then looked at Mikasa and Eren, “Don’t fight over the remove control, you’re going to break it.” He spoke,  giving them the good old parent look in which Eren grinned at and nodded and Mikasa tried to copy but failed. I held in a small laugh and covered my mouth with the back of my hand a little before returning to my plate and eating. 

I look over and saw that they had chosen [MOVIE NAME]. Smiling, I turn over and look at them — watching them get revved up at the beginning as I took the plates and cleaned them in the kitchen. Today was just a ‘make Mikasa feel better day’ and with that we were going to have a movie marathon. What more could she want?


	12. From Levi's Perspective

“ MAY THE MOON NEVER FALL DOWN “

                 • • • I don’t think I hate [Y/N] — in fact, I’m not entirely sure how I feel about them; the beating in my chest feels everlasting and for once it doesn’t hurt to breathe. Pain is unbearable — all types of pain, but heartbreak is one that will shatter you into a million pieces for that I refrained from love. I promised myself never to fall into the arms of someone other than myself. I was selfish. Self-centered. Always caring about myself only, to the extent that I grew away from people. Grew away from all humanity. Humanity completely disgusted me; the fact that I had to breathe the same air as those who have sinned miserably; breathe the same air of those who had the guts to kill another human. That made me feel horrible inside and I never wanted to fall into the arms of someone who had killed another. That pained me, worried me deeply and drew me away from any person ever. My first relationship was never with [Y/N] but with another. A woman named Idonia. I should’ve left the moment I saw her, I knew I was in danger the moment I saw her in front of me with those horrible, evil eyes. But she manipulated me, played with my feelings kept me on the verge of ‘soon’ and yet... Yet soon never seemed to come. Yet soon never arrived, she told me she would return to me soon said that she would become mine soon. She said that all pain and heartbreak would be gone soon. But tell me, when is soon

 

The moment I left her, she went mad — screamed and threw everything at me she told me that I had ruined her future. At that moment I realised. How stupid — no, not even stupid how naive and immature I was — there was no such thing as love, no, I should have known from the start but why? Why does my heart reach out for those my mind says ‘no’ to? Why does my heart navigate itself through mazes of mazes to unlock the door to someone’s heart? Why does my heart keep beating so effortlessly in my chest even when I tell it to stop? Why does my heart never listen to me? I never knew, but I gave up. On that rainy, misty day I left with a smile — the small type, the ones that never meant ‘happiness’ but was hiding a monster ready to be unleashed. I left her; that chaotic house. And at that moment it hit me — a sign of relief ‘soon’ had arrived and that soon was leaving her. The dulling light ahead of me, my future, my dreams that had been burnt out every since I got with her had started to light up again; started to flicker in the large blizzards of disaster in my life. 

 

My mind often trails back to when she was yelling my name, “Levi, I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I know I shoudn’t have done it! Please forgive me — don’t leave me, don’t leave!” I never knew what she meant, why she was apologising so heavily. Done what? I question myself at times but why should it matter? She’s gone now and so am I. Idonia is now the least of my worries, I don’t care how she is, what she’s doing or who’s future she’s ruining next but I hope to lord she realises that she messed with the wrong man. I hope she realises that what she did to me was on the brink of smashing me to pieces and making me go mad — my mind couldn't cope with any of her; the screaming, the feelings the apologies. I couldn’t do it anymore, the manipulative words she used to draw me in is all that I think about to the day. The fact that three words that have a meaning deeper than one can see buried within could lure me in so quickly. I’m weak. I knew that I was weak but yet why did I let myself get lured in so easily? 

 

But throughout my life, I had made many mistakes and getting over them were rough; I didn’t need alcohol when the hate and burden were already making me drunk —  I didn’t need drugs when the lack of rest and hectic thoughts already stirred me up and made me clueless to my surroundings I didn’t need love when all I know is hate and pain. My bare hands had nothing to cling onto, I had to support myself and make sure that my sanity was still inside. I had to survive every tsunami that gobbled me up like a helpless surfer as they banged me with problems and splashed me over and over again, reminding me constantly that my mistakes had cause this to happen. They blamed me all for doing everything wrong. They had blamed me for all the pain — my body gave up on me and I had to only use them as they were; writing was out of the question when my mind was spinning my hands didn’t want to listen to me. I stayed locked up in my house, cleaning and cleaning to take my mind off things for a while and just scrubbing the floors spotless. The smell of bleach rising to my nose and the scars on my hands from scrubbing so hard always beckoned me back in — they were like a friend, telling me that cleaning would get things off my mind. ‘Clean Freak’ ‘Weirdo’ ‘Loner’ ‘Odd Ball’ I don’t care anymore. The scars, the smell the nostalgia they carry with them always opens a door in my mind. A door that has a sign reading ‘Exit’ but I never leave. It’s like my mind’s rejecting the idea of any possible way of leaving this black hole like I was afraid. I didn’t want to leave my old ways, I wanted to stay; I wanted to be chained to the spot and I wanted to be tied and stuck on the spot. I didn’t want to leave. The darkness, the shadows they were my home.

 

That’s where [Y/N] saved my life, I knew I was getting drawn deeper and deeper into the hole but a bright hand had ripped apart the shadows and grasped onto mine — tugging me up before regret even started to reach my mind. The smile that rested upon her lips had made my heart spark again — something lit inside of me when I saw her like all hope had been flooded in. But I stayed cautious, watching her every move — but she never seemed to cause any harm and the day I saw that the kids had been left outside and when she took them in had proved my theory. She meant no harm. I meant no harm to her. I was a blunt sword wanting to give up — the millions of blood that had been stained upon my blade had made me weaker — the power I had in my hands had made me feel like I was useless but [Y/N] was bright. She’s optimistic, I’m a complete pessimist, she smiles often, I rarely do, she always tries and never gives up... For me, as you know, is completely different. But it pains me to know that the people who are like her must have went through pain too; I could never imagine her upset. I could never. And if I ever saw I would have gone mad. She’s the one that kept me alive, the one that didn’t give up on me and the one who doesn’t show any fear of making mistakes. Everyone would be afraid to make mistakes but the way [Y/N] deals with these problems makes me look up to her. I look behind me and I see the shadows breaking as the light of day rises up into the sky — the thoughts of Idonia cease to exist and [Y/N] had become my hero. A warrior that carried many scars and a heart warming smile. One who acts before their mind can react.

 

I’d say sorry for being so distant; so composed and reserved — so private but I can’t blame myself after what had happened and even if my body keeps punishing me and my mind keeps screaming at me I will ignore them and focus ahead. The words Idonia said shook me to the core, lured me in. “You don’t know...” She said, a michevieous smile lining her lips, “But you wan’t to know don’t you? You’d die to know, you want to know everything wrong with this world. You can solve it — right?” Idonia stared at me and stepped forward, hand against my shoulder, “You don’t know.” She whispered.

 

I don’t know. But now I do, I know what was wrong this whole time. I always believed I could do everything alone, that I am my own pillar and that I will never be knocked over no matter what life throws at me. At times at night I always dream of [Y/N], in that same orange sky of dawn as she looked at me and smiles. “You don’t know,” [Y/N] says, reaching out and opening her hand, “What we can achieve together.”

 

Thanking [Y/N] would be difficult for me, how do I do so? I wrote the letter for her, I don’t regret it at all it drew us together nicely. But I don’t hate [Y/N]. I’m really not sure what this feeling is, but I love her. And I hope she feels the same.


	13. Chapter 13

❝ DOGS ARE LOYAL FRIENDS ❞

              • • • It wasn’t too much of a hectic day yesterday, in fact I quite enjoyed it — spending time with the kids wasn’t a bad idea after all however Levi looked almost too exhausted to stand from playing with Eren and Mikasa. He was wrestling them down and tickling them — I saw small glimpses of sweet smiles as he did so even when Eren gave him a kick in the face which must have hurt. Currently three in the afternoon, I scoop Eren up in my arms and place him down on our bed seeing as he fell asleep already — must have been out of energy from kicking Levi so much, I wasn’t the tad bit surprised. “Levi,” I called out as I turned to walk out of the room to see that he was right behind me, hands immediately grabbing at my waist as stared at me. A hum left his lips like he was saying ‘mhm’ in which I sighed softly and glanced at Mikasa who was still up and bouncing off the walls crazy. I didn’t give her any sugar and I sure hope Levi didn’t give her too much. “Could you get the car ready for me? I’m just gonna borrow it to quickly drive around town to get some shopping done. You can stay and look after these two troublemakers, right?” I asked, looking at him with a small smile lining my lips.

 

”Mmm . . . I don’t trust you to drive, baby.” Levi responded, kissing me gently making my cheeks go hot as I looked away shyly. Did he just call me ‘baby’? What on earth was up with him? I’m just about to drive, he can’t distract me now. “But yes of course, be careful though don’t want you damaging my car . . . Or yourself.” The male kept his hands fixed on my hips and stared straight at me as if he were expecting me to say something to him — though that was my feeling it also felt like he was a small puppy clinging onto me as if he didn’t want to let me go and wanted me to stay. How adorable. 

 

I chuckle at the thought and planted a small kiss on his cheek, before pulling away and looking down at Mikasa shaking my head at her, “You are honestly hyped up aren’t you? Tch, you snuck into the sweet pot again?” She shook her head side to side enthusiastically making me laugh a little as I pat and ruffle up her hair. “Mummy’s gonna go and do some shopping, so be good and don’t stress daddy out too much m’kay?” She nodded happily and gave me a big bear hug before running happily over to the sofa to turn the television on again. Gosh they grow up fast. Brushing my hair back, I look down at my loose shirt and jeans along with some converse; it was a simple outfit one especially for a cozy afternoon. Whilst styling it quickly into a messy, casual style I hear a car horn from outside in which my attention swerved to see Levi in the car, hand on the wheel and his cold eyes staring through the window at me — he stopped and opened the door whilst stepping out, swinging the car keys around his forefinger and ruffling up his hair a little as he stepped into the house looking at me. 

 

“You ready to leave? I’ll just place the keys here.” Levi mumbled quietly to me as he looked at my hair and raised a brow, “Going out in a different style I assume.” He spoke, walking over and using his finger to tilt my chin up before leaning down and kissing me softly. “You need to stop looking so gobsmacked everytime I do that, [Y/N], get used to it.” At the last part I caught a small laugh leave his lips as he passed me and slid next to Mikasa, lifting her up and placing him on his lap to cuddle her. 

 

I was about to leave, grabbing the car keys when Levi yelled out to me. “Baby, my jacket’s on the hook you can borrow it just this once. It’s cold outside.” Levi spoke as he kept his eyes on the screen, but they slowly averted to me as I nodded and shuffled the jacket on.

 

”Thanks, Levi.” I responded and he gave me a small smile as I left and got into the car; my heart beating hard as I stare out of the window and felt my face go red again — he was being so sweet to me all of a sudden, what was going on? Not that I’m complaining or anything but . . . He’s never usually like this!! I shake my head quickly and start up the car before driving onwards to the main town. It didn’t take long to arrive, though my hands were sweaty from driving — I had my driving license a long time ago I guessed I never seemed to use it though since I never really ahd a chance to buy myself a car and I never really thought about buying one even though I got myself a license in case. Opening up the door, I step out and was welcomed by a strong whack of breeze as it tumbled my hair about making it even more messier than before but id idn’t bother fixing it, instead my eyes laid on the grocery store. It would be a bad idea to leave the fridge empty so I went in and started walking around finding myself picking up things sub-consciously whilst my mind was occupied with other things like Levi and the kids and — Hanji! My eyes landed towards the brown haired woman as she walked down the isle in a woolly sweater and new fur boots. “Hanji!” I called out and waved at her as she looked up and almost dropped her avacados as she ran over and wrapped her arms around me.

 

I laugh a little and pat her back as she hugged me tighter before letting go, “I haven’t seen in you — gosh, I don’t know; it seems like forever now! But look at you, all grown up . . . “ She paused and blinked, “I promise I’m not trying to sound like your grandma or anything — you know that right?” Hanji spoke, a serious expression crossed her face as I tried to stifle my laughter and hold it in but only to fail with a few sounds leaving my lips as I nodded. “[Y/N] dear lord, how’s Mikasa?” She asked, face looking crestfallen as I imagined what was happening inside her mind; she was probably having a thought back to when the beach accident happened but I nod and smile at her.

”All well, just a little coo-coo at the moment. I think she had one too many sweets.” I respond, grinning at her relieved face as she nodded and looked at my trolley, “But I better start clearing up my shopping list now — I’ll see you around and I’ll invite you around sometime, yeah?” Hanji nodded and waved to me as he returned back to her cart whilst I pushed my away. 

 

After finishing the grocery shopping, I heave the bags into the back of the car and shut the back down — sighing I stretch my arms out a bit and look down at my watch. Ten minutes had passed, only, gosh that was faster than I expected! Usually it takes me about an hour to get all the shopping done but I suppose having a shopping list makes you more organised. Looking down at the piece of paper, I saw Levi’s writing on ‘milk, cookies, bread, spinach, tomatoes, pepper’ and Mikasa’s handwriting, ‘carrots, potatos’ my handwriting, ‘cabbage, chicken, beef’ and an unnoticed thing at the bottom. It was one of those moments where your heart just drops. I sigh, I might have to rush back in there to get Eren whatever he wanted which was a— I paused and squint my eyes at his writing. ‘A dog’. 

 

I blink. A dog? I laugh a bit and shook my head, he placed that on a shopping list? My eyes looked over as I turned around and saw that just down the road was a pet store in which I decided that getting a dog for the family wouldn’t be so bad. Walking into the store, I hear the bell ring as I push the door open and the smell of pet food and rubber rises to my nose — it stunk, but what do you expect? I look around and glanced down at the cages in which small breeds were held in; a small sign above my head read ‘dogs’ as I walked over and looked around. There wasn’t many there, actually, seemed that many cages were already empty apart from a small Shih Tzu running around. As soon as I approached it, it ducked down and ran over to start licking my hand. I laugh quietly as I tilt my head and sighed — what a friendly kind. I look over at the sign and smile happily as I took the cage up and brought it to the counter. 

 

[ t i m e  s k i p ]

It was on the drive home, I heard my phone ring; I didn’t answer it though becaus eobviously taking a phone whist driving was illegal but from the ringtone I knew it was Levi — I turned the corner and parked right on the side of our house. Stepping out, I take the bags out and leave them on the front door, hitting the doorbell to see that Levi opened the door to help my take the bags in. “That’s all?” He asked,d looking up at me.

 

I smile and shrug my shoulders, “Maybe.” That caught his attention as he blinked and cocked his head to the side — I open the car and take out the cage to open it as the dog came running out, straight to Levi as it began to nuzzle his leg. The male stared down at the dog and then up at me with a small smile as he began to laugh a bit.

 

”So you brought it for Eren hm?” He asked, kneeling down and ruffling up the dog’s hair as he picked up up and let it lick his face. I nod happily as I locked the car and placed the keys on the kitchen counter before walking into the bedroom to see that Eren ahd just woken up and Mikasa was by his side. 

 

“We got you two a surprise.” I spoke, nodding outside as they looked at me all excited with their big enthusiastic eyes. The two of them ran out to see a dog before them. A silence filled the house as Eren stopped in his tracks and looked up at Mikasa — I bent down to look at him to see small tears running down his face — Mikasa nodded slowly and reached out towards him to hug him. He was crying?


	14. Chapter 14

❝ TIME’S SUPPOSED TO HEAL YOU ❞

 

                  • • •  Mikasa looped her small arms around the small boy’s neck as he soaked her shirt a little — the girl looked up at me as I stared, bewildered at this reaction. Was he crying because he was happy? Or was he crying because he was sad? I gulp and looked over at Levi who gave me the same concerned look. Kneeling down beside him, I stroke Eren’s brown hair out of his eyes and watched the tears trickle down his face and fall off his chin — “Hey, what’s wrong?” I asked him, soothingly as I turn him to face me whilst I cup his soft, chubby cheeks. The warm tears ran down and hit the tips of my fingers as his deep green-blue pupils became wider. A whimper left his lips as he grasped tight onto my shirt and then used his sleeve to wipe his eyes.

 

”I-it looks like K-Kenny—“ He stuttered as the name left his lips and started to bawl again — I looked over at Mikasa for an explanation to find her digging her head into Levi’s chest; Kenny? I look at the dog and saw him hop over and rub the side of Eren’s leg as he barked up at him as if he was trying to say something to the crying child. The young boy turned to look down and hiccuped softly as he let his lips tremble; hesitantly, he reached and placed his hand on the dog’s head — he then parted the fur and saw a small scar making him cry even harder. It took me a while to process the situation as I watched Eren hug the dog to his small chest, holding balls of fur in his hands as he nuzzled into it, soaking the coat of the dog who seemed to nuzzle back. “It’s you . . . “ He whispered quietly as he held it like he was going to lose it any second. 

 

Levi stood up and held onto Mikasa’s hand as he walked over and placed a hand on Eren’s head, ruffling it up a little making him look up at him. “Let's go for a bit, it’s okay.” He said — the words came out so softly I wondered if they were my own as Eren shook his head, being stubborn as he sat down and planted himself onto the ground with the dog sitting in his lap. Mikasa tugged on my shirt as she pointed to Levi. “They lost a dog when their mother was still there to take care of them,” He explained and cocked his head to the dog, “I think it’s exactly that one [Y/N].” I furrow my brow a little as I looked over at Eren who took small breaths in as he pulled away and wiped his eyes again, looking up at his dad with puffy eyes. “C’mere.” I saw the usually cold-hearted male open up his arms — my heart stopped for a bit when I saw those narrow eyes of his soften up to make a sympathetic look as Eren reluctantly pulled away and crawled over to the male where he held onto him and cuddled into him. Mikasa glanced at Kenny and went over to rub its head but it backed away a little. I cold see the corners of his lips turn down to a small frown before he pulled her hand back and instead came to me where she clung onto my shirt instead. 

 

“Gosh, I never knew you guys had a dog. He must be something very special to you — but don’t worry, we’ll make sure to keep him safe and healthy, okay?” I smile, encouraging the brown haired boy to stop crying as his head flung back up like his flame of excitement just lit again. The boy turned over to me with the widest smile on Earth as he nodded happily. Letting out a breath of relief, I saw Mikasa gaze over at the dog and Eren — my heart sank a little. Ah, so that was the situation. Mikasa seemed jealous that Eren always got to cuddle with the dog but she was left with no one to cuddle with; I sigh and close my eyes a little before wrapping my arms around the girl’s waist. “It’s okay,” I spoke in her ear as I kissed the side of her cheek making her nod and loosen her grip on me. 

 

Levi’s eyes looked at the dog, I saw his hand pull back a little when it went to lick it — of course, what did I expect? Levi was an absolute clean freak. He took a breath and reach out again, allowing the warm, friendly tongue of Kenny to run over his fingers though his face was rather disgusted at this. It seemed as if the room and brightened up and became more light-hearted however Mikada remained silent and just clung onto me; I wondered if there was a way to get the dog to like her? I tapped my chin lightly beforehand lifting the girl up and carried her over to where the two boys were sitting — her eyes hesitantly met the dogs as she turned around and then gave a envious look when the dog nuzzled into Eren’s arms; I took a gaze into the deep pupils of Kenny before lifting the small girl out of my lap and opening my arms to the fur ball who came running and dived right into them. I kissed it’s nose before slowly lowering it down to the black haired girl’s lap. For a bit it remained sat, not showing any type of affection at all before he looked down at her small hands and pressed its small head against it, glancing up as if it were waiting to be petted. The girl’s eyes widened as she started to pet it’s head gently. “How about you introduce yourself to the dog, Mikasa?”

 

Slowly, she strayed to rub the dog’s fur and smile down at it lovingly. “Hi doggy, my name’s Mikasa.” She spoke gently, leaning and planting a small kiss to its fur — Eren let out one of those childish laughs before leaving Levi’s arms and rushing towards the dog; I watched them beforehand trailing my eyes to Levi’s to see that he was ready looking at me. The corners of his lips twitched upwards to a handsome smile as I shuffled over and rested his head against his shoulder. Gosh. What a hectic day already!

 

He ran his hands through my hair as he tilted his head to rest his chin on my head, “[Y/N],” He said, making me look up at him as he smiled lightly, “Don’t you think this is going to be a beautiful family?” I felt my heart race a bit as my lips turned uncontrollably into a grin; Levi thought this was going to be a beautiful family! The positive energy was really starting to flood the room as I laughed a little and nodded quietly.

 

“Yeah. You know what? With you and me together this is going to be the best family ever.” My [E/C] eyes gazed up at him as he chuckled lightly, nodding in agreement before looking down and planted a gentle kiss onto my lips. I sigh lightly then looked at Eren and Mikasa who were looking at us all happy before looking back at the dog and playing around with it. “I could get used to you kissing me.”

 

Levi smirked lightly, “Really now?” The male looked over at the clock on the wall before shifting then standing up to go to the kitchen. “Make sure the kids have a bath, [Y/N], I’ll be cooking dinner today.” He gave me one last look over the shoulder before disappearing into the kitchen — with that the kids were still tumbling around and laughing. I stand up and brush any type of fur off my legs and arms before looking down at the kids and at the dog; having a new member to the family really made me feel happy and it was a real miracle that I managed to finds a dog from their past. How wonderful is that? Though some would rather not be reminded of the past — I think this is a great memory to keep; having Levi around in general is a good memory to keep for the future. 

 

“Come on now, time to take a bath you guys. You can come back down and play with the dog after dinner — don’t get your hands dirty again, okay?” I smile at them as I lift them up and take them to the bathroom. It was a hazy afternoon — the white walls had a golden glow to them and the windows and filled with a lovely palette in the sky with mixes of oranges, yellows, pastel blues and purples. Today was beautiful. The family, like Levi said, is indeed beautiful.


End file.
